Name
by walaakongkwenta
Summary: You will always be Atobe Keigo, no matter how many times you call yourself 'ore-sama'. Wherever you may be, your name precedes and follows you. It even flanks you side by side.


**A/N: Second Hyotei fic. Just imagine Saito Takumi while reading this fic…hehe**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't dare own anything. Atobe would make everything really expensive. Don't sue me.**

**NAME**

"Oshitari Yuushi. I think I'll remember that."

That was what you said.

I have not intended for you to remember my name. Nor have I expected you to remember it. You're the type of person who does his own pace after all. Fortune tellers cannot even accurately predict what's going to happen two minutes after their predictions. How will I be able to assume what an Atobe Keigo will do?

And yet you have remembered my name.

Perhaps because you saw that I am not the person who will stay in your shadow for a very long time, unlike Kabaji. I am not like Hiyoshi who always aims a gekokujou. Nor Gakuto who always good-naturedly aim to share your limelight. Nor Shishido who cannot get over his bitterness. NOT Chotarou who blindly follows Shishido around. And certainly UNLIKE Jirou who openly adores you.

I can think of a million reasons. Demo, one thing is for sure…you won't admit why. Just 'because.' That's that. That has always been your policy. That's what makes Hyotei. Because Nobody in Hyotei asks the King 'why.' I guess, after three years, it is worth it. I hate to admit it but, hai, there is a harmonious relationship among the members that I can even brag about it to Kenya.

Though it seems in the end that we were just doing a manzai routine. We entertain people simply because we have the perfect team: The King(you), the Servant(Kabaji), the Genius(is he, really? I wonder…), the Acrobat(Gakuto), the Soldier(Shishido—he looks like one anyway), the Religious(Chotarou), and the Cook(Hiyoshi—he looks like a chef holding a chopping knife every time he poses for gekokujou. Really, can't somebody put more sense to that guy). Honestly, we can overturn Rikkaidai with our "hierarchy."

Through all of these, people have known The King and _the rest_. We have been seen everywhere, 'supporting' you, as if you make what Hyotei is.

Demo… I can't stand doing this with you anymore…

If you are going to ask me why, then I'll give you the same answer I gave you the first time we met.

"Well, you are a showboat."

Flashy right to the end.

You will always be Atobe Keigo, no matter how many times you call yourself 'ore-sama'. Wherever you may be, your name precedes and follows you. It even flanks you side by side. Whoever goes with you will remain overshadowed by your 'awesome prowess.' I am nowhere near that kind of person. I stand _by your side_…by choice. Demo, I don't want to be called a mere Hyotei regular who _follows you around_. You have Kabaji for that.

Neither do I want to be called a tensai. I just can't stand it when people compare me to the other so-called tensai-tachi of the other teams. More than that, I don't want to hear the sarcasm in your voice whenever you address me that way. Hai, I note that scorn that no one else can hear. Atobe Keigo recognizes prodigies, that's true. However, he also shows that he can be more than a tensai himself. And you are more than glad to always remind that to me.

Iie. Pardon me Atobe. _I want to make a name of my own, a name that you won't be connected with. _

Looking at you now, however, I think I will have a change of mind. The game against Ryoma must have put more years on your appearance. It's weird looking at you without your "lovely" curls that you were and still are ever so fond of. Your new hairstyle makes me pity you. I did not expect you to sink this low. But perhaps this is the deepest you will reach. After this, I know you'll be in search of greater heights.

And hey, Keigo, don't you realize you look funny when you're defiant? You always bluntly refuse harsh reality and, fine, sophisticatedly (I have to force that word out of my throat) make your own. Perhaps these are the reasons why I stick with you, almost persuading me to forget that I have a name which I can popularize whenever I choose to…Still, more than because of you…

"Yuushi!" one red head calls me and I ever so graciously turn to him.

"Naze, Gakuto? Saw something of your fancy?"

"Iie, betsuni. Just stop having a glaring contest with Atobe. He is not a willing contestant today, you know."

Now look at this guy. He seems to think I am his slave and he can just bully me around after we have been paired for doubles for quite some time. Hmmm…But there is one thing that compels me to follow him, hai, follow him—an obedience not to be compared to your very own Kabaji. Doesn't it even intrigue you? Iie, it's not like your presence, nor your money, nor your name. "I guess that'll be all right."

"Arigatou, Yuushi…"

Yuushi…

Atobe Keigo, I think I have finally found why I am still here.

You see, someone has already given me my name…and the best part about it is it is a name I can always be proud of. It is not a product of sheer tennis skill. It is not a product of mere memory of a challenge. It is a name made from a bond of respect and understanding. And the irony of it all is the acrobat, not the King, knighted me with one. More than for you, this is the reason that I have stayed in Hyotei.

What about you? When will you give me my name?

**More A/N: okay, so that turned out to be exactly the opposite of what most people would like it to be. I know. Hehe. **

**It's just a break from Good Combination since it's a little challenging.**

**Reviews will be appreciated. **


End file.
